


I'll Keep that in Mind

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Don't copy to another site, Full Shift Werewolves, Handcuffs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, full shift derek, mention of kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek finds some things in the back of Roscoe that makes him think Stiles is wanting more than he's able to give.This was written forSterek Valentine Weekon tumblr.Day 5: Kinky





	I'll Keep that in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to writing in this fandom, so I'm sure most people won't realize that I struggle with smut. It sometimes takes me years to write a simple blowjob, so I'll just tell you I wrote this today, so don't expect it too much (after all it's only Teen and Up as well).
> 
> I was going to tag this as Canon Compliant, but it's not because in my canon, Malia and her dub-con taking of Stiles' virginity do not exist.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway! It is unbeta'd so all errors are mine.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek smiled as he took the keys from Scott, thankful the younger man had a spare set of keys to Stiles’ jeep. He’d decided to take advantage of his boyfriend spending the weekend before his eighteenth birthday camping with his father to surprise him by getting his jeep a tune-up followed by detailing. Scott had agreed to help by giving him the keys and covering for him if it became necessary.

Derek was halfway to the garage when his phone rang, rolling his eyes at the song Stiles had set for himself on Derek’s phone. He had already tried changing the song more than once, but Stiles always switched it back, so now he just put up with the opening bars of some cheesy boy band love song before answering the phone on speaker and tossing it on the passenger seat. “Hello?”

Instead of a greeting, Stiles let out a yelp followed by, “Why are you driving my baby?”

“I’m not?” Derek tried, knowing it was pointless; Stiles knew the sound of Roscoe’s engine as well as Derek knew his heartbeat. “Aren’t you supposed to be roughing it with your dad?” he said instead, changing the subject in hopes of distracting Stiles.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” Stiles warned. “So, about the camping…” He trailed off before another voice spoke up. After a bit of back and forth, Stiles was back. “Dad stepped wrong getting out of the truck as soon as we pulled up to the campsite, so now instead of camping, we’re at Beacon Hills Memorial.”

“Is he alright?” Stiles didn’t sound considered, more like fond exasperation, an expression usually used by Derek in regards to Stiles.

“He’s in x-ray now, but Melissa’s pretty sure that it’s just a sprain, so they’ll probably only keep him overnight at the most and that’s just because Melissa is a worrywart. I’m going to stay until they find out what’s wrong and then I was hoping I could come to yours?” Stiles voice quieted, the tone unsure. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d spent the night at Derek’s loft, but with the conversations they’d been having lately, Derek was pretty sure that wasn’t exactly what he was asking.

“Sure, sure,” Derek said, rethinking his plan for the jeep. “Just let me know when you’re on your way.”

After a bit more discussion, Derek heard Melissa calling Stiles’ name, so they hung up. Derek immediately called the garage to reschedule the jeep’s appointment before turning toward a self-serve car wash on the edge of town. He figured if he couldn't get the tune up, he could at least clean it up and out himself. He’d just have to figure out another birthday surprise for Stiles.

Pulling into the car wash, he was relieved to find it was empty. The last time he’d been here with Stiles, he’d unintentionally drawn too much attention when he’d lost control of the hose and soaked himself. Pulling open the back of the jeep, he began shuffling through the blankets and assorted debris that had piled up in the last four months since Derek had cleaned it out for Stiles for Christmas.

Sniffing the blankets, he had a few moments to remember finding Stiles kicked back on them during the full moon the month before, waiting for the pack to finish their run so they could puppy pile on the blankets and sleep away the rest of the night and most of the following day. Folding them, he grabbed the plastic grocery sack and pulled it toward himself, checking the contents and freezing when he pulled out a can of whipped cream and plastic squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce. 

He couldn’t figure out why Stiles would have those items in the jeep and sniffing them, he realised they weren’t that old and hadn’t gone off yet, so he tied them back into the bag and set it atop the blankets. He tried not to think about the items as he dug deeper into the jeep, jumping as he dug in the space between the back seat and the storage area and his fingers brushed fur. Glancing over his shoulder, he checked to see if anyone had pulled into the car wash as he’d been searching before flashing his eyes to help him see what he had brushed against. He hoped it’s wasn’t an animal, but judging from the lack of movement and sounds, it would be a dead animal, but there was no smell.

It took a couple of tugs, Derek gentling his strength in fear of damaging whatever it was or the jeep before he got the item free. There was a jangling of metal as well as the softness of the plush fur. Pulling the item out, he dropped them in horror as he discerned what it was. He glared down at the novelty furlined handcuffs as if they were going to jump out and bite him. His gaze quickly began going between them and the bag of whipped cream and chocolate sauce and suddenly his brain was filled with images he really didn’t want there.

Slamming the back of Roscoe shut, Derek hurried back to the driver’s seat, forgoing his plan entirely to head out to the preserve. He needed to run, to be free of everything that was racing through his head, making the pressure build until he had to pull off the side of the road and bursting out of the car. He barely remembered to slam the door before he was leaping towards the treeline, shifting completely before he’d hit the ground and running.

His brain simplified slightly in his wolf form, but not enough for him to calm until he’d run himself to exhaustion. Dropping to the ground, he panted and stared up at the darkening sky, wondering what time it was and if Stiles had tried calling him again. He’d left his phone in the jeep, not having any way to transport it in his current form. 

Thinking of the jeep brought back the memories of what he had found in the back. Thinking of the three items and how they fit together made him think of the plans he and Stiles had made for the following weekend  _ after _ Stiles had turned eighteen. They’d been dating for just over a year, but Derek had insisted on waiting until Stiles was legal before they took their relationship into the bedroom. He knew that Stiles was a virgin who’s only sexual experience was watching porn and his own hand, so he shouldn’t be surprised that his boyfriend had a slightly kinky side.

The problem was that Derek wasn’t sure if  _ he _ had a kinky side. After everything with Kate, he wasn’t sure he could handle being tied down as the handcuffs implied. He was almost completely sure that he would not be able to have the chocolate and whipped cream licked off of him, especially not his abs. He shuddered as he could feel the ghost of a memory of Kate licking him there and he took a moment to be ill behind the nearest tree.

When he was sure his stomach was done revolting against him, he began to make his way back to the jeep, stopping at a stream to clean his mouth. The cool water helped to lower his fevered brow as he kept thinking about everything; he hated that his brain hadn’t shut off with the shift like it normally did. He knew he was close to the jeep when his ears perked up at the sound of his name.

“Dammit, Derek! I know you’re out there somewhere!” Stiles was shouting and Derek started running toward him.

Stiles yelped when Derek tackled him to the ground, snuffling against his neck, scenting him, trying to erase the metallic worry in his scent. He settled when Stiles tangled his fingers in the fur at the ruff of his neck and shook him gently. “What’s up, big guy?”

Derek shifted back, thanking Stiles when he threw a change of clothes at him, something else that he had taken to keeping in the back of the jeep. Dressing quickly, he ignored Stiles’ groan of disappointment as each bit of skin was covered. Normally, he would’ve teased Stiles’ a little, but he couldn’t bring himself to be playful then. He felt Stiles’ hand grip his shoulder and without thinking, he whipped around and practically screamed, “I’m not kinky!” Stiles stumbled backwards, mouth opening and closing a couple of times. “Or at least I don’t think I am,” he mumbled, beginning to back himself towards the treeline again.

“Oh-kay…” Stiles said slowly, looking from Derek to the jeep to the trees to his hands, eyes never settling. “I have no idea how to respond to that. Congratulations?”

“The stuff in your jeep. I don’t think I...I just don’t-”

“Woah. What stuff?” Stiles asked, walking over and opening the jeep and staring into the back. Derek heard the rustle of the bag and he started to consider disappearing again when Stiles started laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Derek argued, taking another step back as Stiles turned to him, the handcuffs dangling from one finger.

“If you take one more step, I’m using these on you and not for fun sexy times,” Stiles told him, voice serious, but eyes still dancing with mirth. “Get in the jeep. We are going back to the loft and having a talk.” Derek dropped his head and began walking toward Roscoe like a man on death row. “To ease your mind, the whipped cream and chocolate are sundae toppings that I was supposed to take on the camping trip but forgot them in the jeep. And these,” he said, twirling the handcuffs around one finger and laughing as they slipped off and hit Derek in the chest before falling to the ground, “were a gift from Kira to Scott that he hid in my jeep so his mom didn’t kill him!”

Derek’s eyes grew wide. “I did not need to know that!” He groaned as his mind went to even worse pages than it had before. 

“Neither did I, so I’m sharing the pain.” He opened the passenger side of the jeep. “I would  _ never _ assume anything without talking to you first, but now that you have put ideas into my head, I want to talk about why you are so against them because you know I’m willing to try anything.”

Derek found himself smirking as he looked at Stiles’ eager face coloured with mild concern though. He loved this boy and he knew that he would never do anything to hurt him. As he focused on the trust that had built between them, he knew that everything he’d been worried about before had been for nought. Climbing in, he let Stiles close the door before rolling down the window and reaching through to grab Stiles by the shirt and pull him into a kiss. “Anything?” Stiles nodded, smile growing and scent relaxing into the familiar scent of teenage boy, mate, and lust. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm [josjournal](http://josjournal.tumblr.com).


End file.
